The Powerpuff Girls
'"The Powerpuff Girls" '''are a trio of superhuman kindergarten girls created by Professor Utonium. They are also the title characters of the Cartoon Networkseries ''The Powerpuff Girls, ''and its anime spinoff, ''The Powerpuff Girls Z. Creation In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, ''the girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X, due to it being accidentally bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, (later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) The cunctation shortly after exploded and thus the three Powerpuff Girls came into existence. Because of being partly made of Chemical X, the three girls have unusual abilities, anatomies, super powers that all normal human girls do not have. After the events of the ''Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil" in the city of Townsville, USA, and saving the world before bedtime. Physical Appearance Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear dresses with a black belt, white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about in the series). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are superheroes they greatly resemble seemingly harmless little girls. Whether they actually have the aforementioned features or not is not fully clear; in the episode "Criss Cross Crisis," when the Girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work when trying to pick up the phone (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. In the episode "Curses," all three of the girls play "rock-scissors-paper," and can apparently distinguish who chose what. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job" and Buttercup snaps her fingers in "Boogie Frights." However, in "Oops, I Did It Again," the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls," each with the features clearly. Superpowers/Abilities These are the main superpowers of the Powerpuff Girls that they share with each other: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Ability to breathe and survive in space * Flight * Heat Vision * Laser-Eye Beams * Super senses (sight and hearing) * Night Vision * Tornado Generation (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, and light green for Buttercup) * Fire generation (in their respective colors) and Bubbles can generate fire through their mouth * X-ray vision * Limited invulnerability ** Invulnerability against extreme temperatures (cold and hot) * Supersonic Screams (originally Bubbles') * Supersonic Waves * Supersonic Bursts * Energy fists (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) * Personality Energy Projections (in their respective colors) Girls 2016 Weaknesses These are the main weaknesses of the Powerpuff Girls that they share with each other: * Ticklishness * Threatening of Femininity * Individuality * Antidote X * Sunburns * Cooties * Arguing with Each Other * Fly Paper * Sicknesses Members Official Members * Blossom: The commander and the leader. She is the most smart and intelligent one of the group. * Bubbles: The joy and the laughter. She is the most caring and joyful one out of the group. * Buttercup: The toughest fighter. She is the toughest and fastest out of the group. Honorary Members * Princess Morebucks: Wanted to become an official Powerpuff Girl. The PPGs gave her a chance to be on the team but since she has no superpowers and no experience with fighting crime, the PPGs decided to kick Princess off the team. * Bunny: Made by the PPGs in order to ease the burden of saving the town by themselves, but unfortunately passed away due to being unstable as she was made with artificial ingredients. * Bullet: Squirrel who was rescued and given Chemical X. Helped the PPGs save Townsville until after awhile it decided to go protect the forest instead. History Of The Powerpuff Girls In 1991 Craig McCracken, then a student in the character animation program of CalArts, created "The Whoopass Girls" as a drawing of three girls on a small sheet of orange construction paper. The following year he included them as the main characters of his short film Whoopass Stew! The Whoopass Girls in: A Sticky Situation.This short, along with a few of McCracken's No Neck Joe shorts, was selected to be shown at Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation in 1994. While working on Dexter's Laboratory, McCracken submitted his work to Hanna-Barbera's innovative What a Cartoon! Show shorts program, which was eventually produced for Cartoon Network as "The Powerpuff Girls in: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" as part of World Premiere Toons."Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" first aired in 1995, and was followed by a second short, "Crime 101," a year later. Announcer Ernie Anderson, the narrator of the pilot episodes, died of cancer in 1997 before the show premiered, and he was Powerpuff girls movie replaced by Tom Kenny for the remainder of the series.The show's animation director was McCracken's former classmate Genndy Tartakovsky (Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack), who also directed many episodes himself. All of the original episodes (except the WAC shorts with the first one being animated at Animal House in Japan and the Second being animated at Fil Cartoons in the Philippines) were hand-drawn and produced at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea. The Powerpuff Girls series debut on November 18, 1998 was the highest rated premiere in Cartoon Network's history at the time. The series consistently scored the highest rating each week for the network across a wide range of demographics—from young children to adults. In October 2000, Cartoon Network credited the Powerpuff Girls for its Friday night prime time ratings win among cable networks. By the end of 2000, merchandising based on The Powerpuff Girls encompassed a whole variety of products, including T-shirts, toys, video games, lunchboxes, and dishware. Concerning the Powerpuff Girls success, Craig McCracken has stated, "I thought it would get on Cartoon Network and college kids would watch it and there would be a few random T-shirts out there in the rave scene or in record shops. But I had no idea that it would take off to this extent." In August 2008, McCracken revealed on his DeviantArt account, as had been announced in that year's Comic Con, that he was working with Cartoon Network on a new half-hour Powerpuff Girls special to celebrate the series' 10-year anniversary. The special, titled "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!," aired on the Pan-Euro Cartoon Network on November 29, 2008, on the Powerpuff Girls Birthday Marathon, and in the United States on January 19, 2009, as part of its 10th anniversary marathon. Unlike previous episodes in the series, the anniversary special was animated using Adobe Flash at Cartoon Network Studios. Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begins with a 'B'," leading to her personality.) * All of the Girls' names start with B, and have a set of double letters, except in Italy, where their names are Lolly (Blossom), Dolly (Bubbles) and Molly (Buttercup). * Their names in French all have double "L" in it, Belle ("beauty"), Bulle ("bubble") and Rebelle ("rebel"). * In China, their Chinese names are two same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "花花" ("flower") for Blossom, "泡泡" ("bubble") for Bubbles and "毛毛" ("hairy") for Buttercup. * In the Latin Spanish dub, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, their names are Bombón ("bonbon") for Blossom, Burbuja ("bubble") for Bubbles and Bellota ("acorn") for Buttercup. * Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. * The girls' names appear to be based off of three good faries from Sleeping Beauty. **The girls are also based on Margaret Keane's waifs. * The ingredients used to make the Powerpuff Girls and also the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme "What are Little Boys Made of?" * They have alternative/parallel appearances as the Run-of-the-Mill Girls ("Oops, I Did It Again") and Steamypuff Girls ("West in Pieces"), etc., * In "The City Of Clipsville", where the girls appear as teenagers, they have abandoned their main purpose in life which is fighting crime and are living normal teenage lives. They also develop crushes on their teenage male counterparts (The Rowdyruff Boys) who also have abandoned their purpose in life which is destroying the girls. They then organize dates with their counterparts. However, the girls were really ditzy, succeeding in only confusing the boys in the flashback and when it was over, Buttercup said, "Boy were we dumb.", and her sisters agreed. * The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains who the girls were unable to directly defeat in battle. * The girls' greatest weakness is their constant arguing, as seen in "Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs". * According to "Silent Treatment", the girls love movies in a really cool theater with color and sound, car crashes and explosions. They absolutely dislike silent movies. * "Reeking Havoc" establishes that April is the girls' favorite month. * In the making of their first short "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins", the girls' name had to be changed from "Whoopass" and two friends of Craig McCracken's separately came up with the name "Powerpuff". * In some episodes, Bubbles and Buttercup have slept on the wrong sides of the bed and failed to realize it. Gallery The_Powerpuff_Girls_Logo.png|The Powerpuff Girls Logo 1998-2005 The_Powerpuff_Girls_New_Logo.png|The Powerpuff Girls New Logo 2016 The_Powerpuff_Girls_Team.png|Original 1998 Powerpuff Girls The_First_Powerpuff_Girls-_Whopass_Stew.png |The first ever PPGs, The Whoopass Girls The PPGs- Reboot Style.png|Danced Pantsed Reboot Style The_Powerpuff_Girls_Reboot_2016.jpeg|2016 Series Reboot Style The_Powerpuff_Girls_Z.jpeg|The Powerpuff Girls Z, a PPG spinoff anime series The_Powerpuff_Girls_D-_PPGs.jpeg|The Powerpuff Girls D, fanmade anime comic series FusionFall_PPGs.png|The PPGs' FuisionFall game design The_Steamypuff_Girls.png|The PPG's ancestors, The Steamypuff Girls Run-Of-The-Mill-Girls_(Normal_PPGs).png|The PPGs as normal humans that have no superpowers (Run-of-the-Mill Girls) Teenaged_Powerpuffs.png|Teen Powerpuffs Baby_PPGs.png|Baby Powerpuffs The_Super_Zeroes_(Alter-Ego_PPGs).png|The Super Zeroes (Alter-Ego PPGs) PPG_Dogs-_The_Powerpup_Girls.png|The girls turned into dogs, The Powerpup Girls PPG_Swapped_Bodies.png|The PPGs swapped bodies with Ms. Bellum, Prof. Utonium, and the Mayor The_PPGs_Stuck_Together.png|The PPGs stuck together PPG_Danced_Pantsed_Robots.png|The PPGs turned into robots by Mojo in the Danced Pantsed reboot PPGs Pajama Pillow Fight.jpeg|Sleepwear;Having a pillow fight PPG Winter Snowball Fight.jpeg|Winter Attire;Snowball Fight The_PPGS_Swimsuits.jpeg|Swimsuit and Sunglasses Sunburnt_PPGS.png|Sunburnt after not putting any sunscreen on Summer Beach PPGs.jpeg|Other Swimsuit;At the beach Powerpuff_Cheerleaders.jpeg|The PPGs as cheerleaders Powerpuff_Wedding_Flower_Girls.jpeg|The Wedding Flower Girls Chinese_Style_PPGs.jpeg|Chinese style PPG Powerpuff_Band.jpeg|The PPG Band Fake_PPGs_V.S._Real_PPGs.png|The real PPGs against the fake ones PPGs_beating_up_Mojo.jpeg|The PPGs beating Mojo once again PPGs_and_Princess.jpeg|Princess and the PPGs The_PPGs_and_the_Professor.png|The Girls with their father, Prof. Utonium PPGs_and_Bullet.jpeg|The Girls with Bullet PPGs_Flying.png|The Girls flying together Category:A to Z Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teams/Groups